


喵喵喵

by orphan_account



Category: The Social Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	喵喵喵

加州的秋天温暖干燥，红色黄色交杂的枫叶像油画颜料般一片一片点燃了整个城市，世界上最年轻的亿万富翁的豪宅就隐匿在半山腰。  
豪宅的所有者此时抱着双臂窝在宽大的皮椅里，房间昏暗的灯光让电脑屏幕里亮粉色灯光十分还原地投射在Mark轮廓极为分明的脸上。这幅画面十分诡异，Mark高耸的眉骨和锋利的嘴唇本就使他看起来很有攻击性，更别提他现在沉着个脸，而骚气的灯光就直直地照在这张阴郁的脸上。

Eduardo以特邀嘉宾的身份去参加了一个知名变装秀，谁能想到优雅温和的富家小少爷会是这档奔放狂野的电视秀的粉丝呢？  
和Facebook CEO十年如一日的夏天T恤、冬天卫衣不同，CFO高度灵敏的时尚嗅觉使他成为了记者镜头里的宠儿和时尚杂志里夸赞的对象，他总是能在晚宴时穿上精致华美的昂贵礼服；在商业谈判时穿上精良裁定的高定西装；在外出约会时穿上青春洋溢的休闲私服。  
“一群猴子中的漂亮玫瑰”——网上如此评论道。  
Mark不想让Eduardo去参加这个奇奇怪怪的节目，他的男朋友已经足够令人瞩目，Facebook上对他表达爱意的男男女女不计其数，Mark不想让他的男朋友再多些狂热粉丝了。  
“你不能去，”Mark臭着脸say no以后觉得自己太过冷酷无情（这么多年他终于学会了反思自己），又干巴巴地添上一句，“我的意思是，我不希望你去…我——”  
“这个节目可以让Facebook增加热度，说不定我们还能和他们合作”Eduardo刚收到邀请邮件开心得不行，告诉Mark以后却受到了冷脸拒绝，他眨巴着焦糖色的大眼睛，软着嗓子撒娇道，“拜托，Mark，我真的很想去。”  
于是暴君还是松了口。  
他当然不是因为Facebook的热度或是什么合作，只是因为Eduardo说了他想去。

Eduardo伴随着动感音乐出现在屏幕上，他穿了一件鲜亮火红的衬衫，外面再套一件土色西装，衬得他的皮肤像是压在玫瑰上、泛着粉色的细软白雪，牛仔喇叭裤完全展现出来他优越的身体比例，可惜它掩盖住了Eduardo修长的小腿线条，以至于Mark第一次看的时候皱起眉来。  
他跨着笔直细长的双腿用猫步走上前，半阖的鹿眼里闪着碎光，看起来自信又魅力四射。  
接着他转过身，背对着屏幕趴跪了下来。  
这个穿得光鲜亮丽的男人背对观众们四肢着地在舞台上爬行，中途甚至半转过身，学着猫咪地假装舔舔自己的“爪子”，梳理自己的“毛发”。  
节目组用两个机位，前后左右地把漂亮猫咪拍了个遍，还十分抓住重点地拉近镜头专门拍了他爬行时扭动的可爱小屁股。  
Mark不知道看了这个四十多秒的视频几遍，反正看完第一遍后他简洁有力的骂了一声Fuck，电脑被合上时发出惨痛的声响。  
他用自己大学时绝没有的成熟和理性阻止了自己封掉这个节目的官方账号，以及这个视频下疯狂尖叫的账号。  
“Mark？”结实的门板外传来隐隐约约的声音，“Mark你在里面吗？”

Eduardo开门走了进来，没有在意男朋友阴郁的脸色还走到他身边，顺势坐到他的腿上问道：“在看什么？”Mark把电脑屏幕转向他，左手压在Eduardo纤细的颈脖上，静静地看着腿上的人的耳朵和脖子慢慢涨红。  
“这是节目组的要求，希望我能表现得…轻松、热情一些。”害羞的玫瑰低下头，他的脸已经泛起一片可爱的潮红。  
“显然你做到了，而且做得很不错。”Mark抬起钴蓝色眼球，语气和他的眼神一样冷硬。  
Eduardo在短短的视频里表既像火辣的玫瑰又像纯洁的猫崽， 两个矛盾体的共同点就是都能散发出无穷的魅力吸引别人去接近他。  
“抱歉，Mark，”Eduardo的声音听上去没有半点抱歉的意思，他笑眯眯地搂住Mark的颈脖，拖着软糯的巴西腔调，“成熟点，男孩。”说毕他就在Mark锋利的颧骨上落下一个甜甜的亲吻。  
暴君完全没有领情，他收紧放在Eduardo腰上的手，直到Eduardo明白了其中的意味。  
“你真的是——”Eduardo笑着抱怨了半句，分开双腿让自己跨坐在Mark的腿上，捧起他带有锋利下颌线的头颅，给予正在闹别扭的男朋友一个深吻。  
柔嫩的舌头在口腔里灵活地挑逗，Mark不由自主地去追逐，对方的舌头却又躲开到一边，他听见Eduardo发出一声得意的闷笑。于是他将按着Eduardo的后颈向上移，扣住他的后脑勺，逼着他张嘴乖乖交出主动权。  
粗暴地亲吻把Eduardo弄得有些喘不过气，他在不断被搅弄嘴巴的过程中被迫发出哼哼唧唧的嘤咛，他无力地推了推他的胸口，让Mark放开了钳制。  
“Well…你想回卧室去吗？” Eduardo晃了一下腰，Mark已经硬在裤子里的性器抵着自己的小腹。  
Mark的回答坚定而强硬，“不，我们在这里。”说罢他便托住Eduardo的腿将他和自己一起摔在地毯上。  
地毯是Eduardo挑的，之前书房的地上只是光秃秃的木板，因为Mark只坐在书桌前。 后来Eduardo与他共享书房，可是他更愿意坐在沙发或地上，于是在他搬进来的第二天，Mark便让人把大一摞地毯的图案和样式送到他办公室给他选。  
地毯的触感细腻绵软，厚实且具有弹性羊毛让他们两人摔下来时并没有多疼。地毯是很简洁的纯色，“这样很好看。”，Mark第一次看见时就满意地点头。  
然后他们两个就滚在地毯上大干了一场。  
Eduardo躺在地上，被啃得嫣红的嘴唇微张，被上帝精雕细琢过的五官有着古希腊少年塑像的美感，他简直就是被扔在地上的金苹果，没有人能抗拒他的诱惑。  
“我还在生气，Wardo。”Mark黑着脸强调道。  
“那你还在等什么，生气的扎克伯格先生？”金苹果眨了眨清澈的棕色眼睛，无辜地弯起嘴角。

Mark没有把他的西装外套脱下来就去暴躁地摸索衬衫扣子想找到什么诀窍快速解开它，可最后的结果也只是这些扣子被扯得只靠细线吊着。  
“扎克伯格先生需要赔我一件Prada。”  
“交易达成。”Mark的一只手托起Eduardo光洁细腻的后背，舔过他精巧的锁骨，再往下用舌头卷住左边的乳头用力碾压，另一只手拉开抽屉里翻翻捣捣，竟然真摸出一管润滑剂来。  
Eduardo的嘴里马上吐出一串黏糊糊的呻吟，细白的手指攥着Mark生机勃勃的卷毛但没有用力扯开，相反他弓起身子把自己的乳头送到Mark的嘴里。  
皮带抽出来后Eduardo就被翻了过去，他犹如一只被献祭的羊羔般趴跪着，顺从地让Mark把西裤拽到膝窝，露出黑色内裤。Mark把手掌贴在上面，隔着这层薄薄的布料揉捏他蜜桃一般圆润Q弹的屁股，直到满足了才把内裤拉到腿根。  
挤了润滑剂的手指轻车熟路地往蜜穴探去，后者也配合地吞下入侵的异物，并一点点地引领他往更深处按压。  
“够了…Mark，进来——”  
炽热的阴茎对准淌水的穴口一贯到底，娇嫩的肉壁迅速攀附上来咬住不放。  
“Mark——”，Eduardo轻晃着腰，催促他快点动起来，情欲淬得他甜糯的嗓音发哑。  
“这里太窄了，”Mark的声音沉着得像个机器人，“爬到外面去，Wardo。”  
“…I beg your pardon？”  
“爬到沙发那边，像你在节目里做的那样。”  
“Jeuss，Mark你真是一个小心眼的混蛋。”Eduardo毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，笑骂道。  
被骂作混蛋的卷毛报复性地掐住他的腰，拔出被吸得湿漉漉的阴茎再狠狠撞回去，“照我说的做，kitty。”  
Eduardo的呻吟猝不及防地哽在喉咙里，只能朝书桌对面的沙发爬过去。  
他每爬一步，插在屁股里的阴茎就会拔出一大截，Mark便紧随其后地将阴茎重新用力顶回湿热的蜜穴，顶到前列腺时Eduardo还会发出带哭腔的惊叫。  
十分钟过去了两人才到了书房的中央，Eduardo的外裤已经在爬行的时候被脱下，细嫩的手掌和膝盖被紧实的羊毛地毯磨得发红，“Mark…我不行了——”他自暴自弃地趴在地上，只有下半身被Mark抬起。  
Mark还没开口，书房的门又被推开了，一只白色的大拖把冲了进来，热切地在Eduardo身边转来转去，想得到mommy的亲亲。  
“噢——不，”Eduardo绝望地呻吟，“Beast你先出去…好孩子——”  
Mark捞起Eduardo脱力的腰，若无其事地继续在泥泞的后穴里快速抽插，  
Eduardo觉得自己就是被孩子看见做爱的父母，他极力想摆出一副严厉的样子把Beast赶出去，这通常会有用，但此刻他被操得连句顺畅的命令都说不清，只能尽力用手把它推离自己，“Beast你出去…听话——Mark！”他努力转头看向Mark，祈求着他发话让这只大狗离开。  
“你可以给Beast生个弟弟，”Mark对他可怜兮兮的请求视而不见反而火上浇油，“或者妹妹，我更喜欢女孩。”  
温润的小猫又气又羞，脑子一片空白没骂出来任何脏话，他想抬腿把后面的男人踹开，反被抓住腿根顺势掰得更大，硬热的龟头堵在软肉里，不断碾磨前列腺。  
“我知道错了，Mark，”Eduardo被刺激得眼泪流得不停，红着眼睛呜呜咽咽，“拜托，Mark，我错了——错了……”  
“Beast，出去。”Mark终于发话，知道daddy不能惹的聪明狗狗恋恋不舍地闻了闻mommy汗湿的发间和后颈，晃着自己根根分明的白毛晃出书房，泪眼朦胧的Eduardo恍惚间真的以为是拖把跑了出去。  
还没等Eduardo喘匀气，Mark就把手指塞入他微张的嘴唇里，无视舌头抗拒的推拒夹住它搅动，任由他喉咙里涌出被噎住的哽咽和粘稠的水声。  
Eduardo被窒息和快感弄得发晕，脸上涨红一片，一簇簇的棕色的睫毛半遮住他无法聚焦的眼球。他挣扎无果后只得讨好地去吮吸施暴者的手指，晃动细腰配合Mark迅猛的抽插，但被操到痉挛的肠道已经跟不上他的速度。  
“That’s my kitty.”Mark对Eduardo良好的道歉态度十分受用，他决定放过这只小猫咪，给予他今晚第一次高潮。


End file.
